Home
by sammy103
Summary: Missing Moment of what happened between Chuck and Blair's escape in the back of his limo and the next morning, when Jack knocked on the door of the hotel room in 6x10. Fluffy Chair Oneshot :)


**Hey everybody!**

**So this oneshot is for Charlie as a belated birthday gift! Charlie, I really hope you like it and again, I'm really sorry that I didn't have enough time to give it to you on your actual birthday... I had fun writing this, I hope you have fun reading it ;)**

**So, everybody who reads this:**

** Enjoy and thanks so much for the Reviews on my first GG Story :) You rock! :)**

The black limo came to a halt in the ever noisy streets of New York City.

They weren't on the Upper East Side anymore but at this moment, Blair didn't even care if they were in Brooklyn or any other offending part of her loved city.

Because all she could think about at that very moment was the man lying next to her in the back of the long vehicle. She was clutching onto his chest and felt kinda bad because she was the one that was supposed to support him right now, but the sheer thought about what had just happened on that rooftop was scaring the hell out of her.

She had just witnessed a man falling off the top of a skyscraper and as strong as she was – not even a woman like Blair Waldorf could just suck that up.

And when the couple got out of the car, Chuck pulled her close to his chest and held onto her for dear life and it became evident that he felt the exact same way. They stood there, in the streets of New York City and were desperately trying to get a hold of each other and the whole situation.

They needed to be close more than anything at that moment and the feeling of their bodies pressed up together somehow comforted them. A comfort, which was accompanied by the strange feeling of relief. They were actually ok with what had happened, it was just the sheer shock and the overwhelming feelings that left them trembling on the inside.

When they broke apart, only to intertwine their fingers though, Arthur guided them into the hotel they had been standing in front of.

The two got a key for their room and Arthur one for his own. He had to stay because the police wanted Chuck after all and in case they had to get away in the middle of the night, Arthur would be there.

Arriving at their rooms, they said their goodbyes to the lovely chauffeur and when the door to Chuck and Blair's suite closed, they were really alone for the first time since Bart had died.

And once Chuck locked to door they both got the overwhelming feeling of finally coming home after a long day. Because they were each others home after all. Both of them were still kinda scared and worn out as hell, but they were together and that was all that mattered.

And standing there in complete silence, Blair felt something break inside of her, because she was with Chuck now and she didn't need to keep her walls up. And when a sob escaped her lips, he was there in a heartbeat, wrapping his strong arms around her slim body. "It's going to be ok, shhh, everything is fine. He can't break us apart anymore, ok? I'm here and I won't be going anywhere. I love you, Blair."

While he whispered these soothing words in her hair, she began to relax a bit against his chest. He just held her close and when her sobs died down, pressed a kiss to her hair; his lips eventually moving from her forehead to her nose, until they softly touched his girlfriend's lips.

What was supposed to be a short comforting kiss, quickly turned into a make-out session when Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and deepened the kiss. Their lips moved together in kind of a desperate celebratory dance and they stumbled over to the giant bed. When Blair pushed her boyfriend onto it and got on top of him, their lips hadn't parted once.

She quickly opened the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands over his toned body, pressing her lips against his chest. When her mouth moved back to his, he sat up and pulled her with him, only to take off the dress she had on.

He was about to slip of her underdress as well, leaving her in tights and underwear only, when her phone went off.

They broke their kiss in shock because they hadn't seen this coming and Blair jumped off the bed startled to find her phone.

When she answered it, Dorota was on the other side, talking fast and nervously. When she wouldn't stop rambling into Blair's ear, Chuck had to realise that their make out session had officially ended, and unsatisfied began to button up his shirt again.

He went to go to the bathroom and when he re-entered their bedroom, his girlfriend was still busy, trying to calm down her nervous housekeeper. When he walked past her, he let one hand slide down her back in a soothing motion and when she looked up and smiled at him, he could see just how tired she was.

So he motioned for her to hand over the phone and she was more than glad to fulfil his command.

While she got ready for bed (both were of course in their outfits of the day, because neither of them had planned for anything like this to happen), he was able to comfort Dorota a little bit and promised they would call first thing in the morning.

And when he hung up, Blair had already slipped under the covers and couldn't stop a yawn from escaping her lips.

And in that moment she looked so vulnerable, making Chuck swear to himself, that he would do everything in his power, to protect this girl from the world.

Her eyes were on the verge of closing and he got onto the bed to kiss her on the cheek.

She, however, quickly turned her head so his lips landed on hers and the playful look on her face made him smile against her mouth and burst his heart with love.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight so he just sat up next to her, placing a gentle hand on Blair's covered hip.

And what might've looked like a protective gesture to anybody else was also the biggest comfort to Chuck.

Because just touching her made him feel safe.

It didn't matter that his only living family member was his selfish uncle, because the girl next to him was his real family and he didn't need and want anybody but her.

Because she was his home.

**Please tell me, what you all think of this! Much love xoxo :)**


End file.
